Void
The Void is a dark, cold manifestation of space,Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. separate from the material universe.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. Overview within the Void]] The Void appears to bear a breathable atmosphere to creatures of the material universe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Last Shepard of the Cycle. (in English). 2015. The Void has borne its own lifeforms, such as the xel'naga,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. void shades,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Steps of the Rite (in English). 2015-11-10. and possibly other species.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Thrashing (in English). 2015-11-10. Landforms exist inside the Void, akin to floating islands.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. "Currents" of the Void can be accessed from the material universe, said currents being affected by gravity and solar winds.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Void energy is highly unpredictable,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Keystone (In English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. and in sufficient quantity is lethal to both protoss and zerg,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. and can blind the sensors of the former species.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. It is also capable of changing the physical shape of protoss capital ships, as during the End War, after corrupting the Khala and gaining control of the Golden Armada, carriers and interceptors under Amon's control began to change in appearance due to exposure from Void energies, with crystal structures jutting from the former's sides.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 In 2506, the Terran Dominion, Zerg Swarm, and Daelaam launched an expedition into the Void to slay Amon, using Ulnar as a void portal. They fought through void entities that tore at their forces, but were eventually successful in allowing Sarah Kerrigan to ascend into a xel'naga,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Cycle's End. (in English). 2015. and in slaying Amon. The Void can 'bend' into the material universe, warping the very fabric of space and time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. Usage Protoss Nerazim The Void is understood by the Nerazim.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. Due to severing their nerve cords in a display of contempt for the Conclave, they lost the primal link the rest of the protoss share,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and removed them from the control and discipline the Khala provides.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Forced to live in secrecy to avoid detection by the Khalai, and without the psionic focus afforded by the Khala, the Nerazim were forced to delve into the mysteries of the Void, eventually learning how to wrest its power by means of rigorous training, discipline, and will.2015-04-09, Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 The Void provides the Nerazim with psionic powers unheard of by their brethren and grants them enormously strong individual will.Yeah, I mean, basically, any protoss that is a part of the Khala is going to have an enormous psionic energy to draw on and can create, you know, obviously, wepons and blades with it. The dark templar, you now, in all of the lore, they, because they chose to go their own way and they don’t have the power of the Khala behind them, but they have the power of enormously strong individual will. It's sort of, I’m giving a long-winded version of the answer, I think, that Chris just gave. One is pulling that power from within whereas the dark templar have to take what is around them, the void, and manifest it. It is a completely different philosophy, but both are really cool weapons. Chris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. They require great will and discipline to make use of the Void, and can be consumed by it if they do not possess these traits.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. Those who walk this path do so with diligence and reverence, for they know full well the dangers lurking in the shadows of the Void. The "currents" of the Void allow faster-than-lightspeed travel for the Dark Templar. Strands of the Void can be wielded by a Nerazim, separating it into numerous strands if they so desire. Void powers enable Dark Templar to resist infestation by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. The particle disrupters mounted on stalkers use the power of a Nerazim to shoot entropic Void energy at targets;2014-10-30, Stalker Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-04 Tal'darim stalkers' have been observed to fire green projectiles, as opposed to the usual blue fired by their Daelaam counterparts.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 The phase prism channels Void energies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The warp blades utilized by Nerazim warriors are infused with Void energy. Void templar can temporarily retreat into the Void, recharging their health and shields, before re-emerging in the material universe.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2018. Culture The Nerazim appear to associate the Void with death or the afterlife – to "embrace the Void" is to embrace death, so to speak.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Many Nerazim believe that as one comes close to death, one becomes closer to the Void. As such, some Nerazim take to using immortal technology to keep themselves in a state of near-death indefinitely, becoming annihilators and gaining a greater connection to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. They consider anything that taints the Void to be unholy, and the realm is a major part of their religion.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. When the Nerazim began studying the Void they wrote texts on the subject, said texts becoming the basis of their teachings on the subject centuries later. To the Khalai, the Void appeared to serve as a negative afterlife, a place where the consciousness of those who do not join the bliss of the Khala are damned to.Kogge, Michael. "Carrier." (May 09, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Carrier Accessed 2013-05-09. During the Second Great War, certain Dark Templar mentioned "an ancient voice whispering from the Void," chilling them to the core.StarCraft II, Dark Templar unit quotations The Void and the Khala wielding the Void and the Khala simultaneously]] Utilizing the Void and Khala simultaneously grants protoss incredible power, but can result in the protoss burning out like a star. Protoss who can utilize both sets of power simultaneously are exceedingly rare. Known practitioners were Adun and Tassadar.Zeratul: "You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Similarly, the prismatic core of the void ray draws upon the powers of the Void and Khala in tandem, forming a self-sustaining reaction2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. and thus making the core a virtually eternal power source.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Tal'darim The Tal'darim believed that Amon resided within the Void, and it was only through his blessing that one was able to travel through it. It is from the Void that they draw energy for their bane blades, which are comprised of pure Void energy. In addition, they regularly use terrazine, a substance originally from the Void, to enhance their powers. Xel'naga The xel'naga arose within the Void and understood their domain. Their ships possessed the ability to travel through it. The xel'naga imprisoned the KL-2 entity using the powers of the Void. When their physical bodies are killed, their minds survive within the Void, and they can be revived with enough psionic energy, as happened with Amon. As such, the only way to truly kill a xel'naga is to destroy it in the Void. Amon was able to use Void energy to shield his forces, and increase their fortitude.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Delivery Guaranteed (in English). 2017-05-15. Other Races The Void is inhabited by a mysterious entity at KL-2 calling itself the "Heart of the Void". The KL-2 entity "tainted" the Void, according to the Nerazim. The Overmind wielded powers similar to those of the Nerazim; such powers being the only thing that could permanently destroy its cerebratesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. and the Overmind itself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. References Category:Ideology Category:Psionics Category:Places